For the Love of BATFISH
by Scottish Ducky
Summary: Ariel hopes to reach new lengths of her unadventurous life. Batman however continues on his quest to master breathing underwater to find the mermaid that got away. Meanwhile Ursula cooking up an evil scheme to successfully take down the underwater Kingdom. With Ariel older sister Attina married to the two legger Aquaman, it's time the seven seas and Justice League join forces.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel sat happily on her favorite rock in the middle of the sea. He scales bathed in the moonlight along with her ebony hair. This gorgeous feature only happened when the UV rays no longer burn the ruby hair during the day. From her favorite place she could see all of Gotham's lit shores. All the city lights looked amazing on the green and blue water but it was only one light that kept her attention. It was the second moon that held captive of the big black bat. Every night she'd watch it rise and soon enough a shadow of man with wings took it away again. A man with wings, she wondered. That's crazy talk; she smiled and waited. For the second moon still shined and her curiosity still burned.

Momentarily Ariel glanced down at her beautiful tail as she made small waves in the water. Her eyes glowed a neon blue for she was blissfully happy. When she looked back to the sky the second moon had already gone. She had missed her angel. Her eyes turned back to normal and she frown while sinking deep beneath the ocean.

Maybe she would see him tomorrow she thought trying to comfort herself. Her black hair swayed in the water at the same movement of her tail. She would try now to get some sleep tomorrow was to be a good day. For her eldest sister, Attina was finally to set the trend for the six young sisters. Marriage.

Only thing is that father doesn't really approve. He's a two mclegger. 'I think that's what he called him…' Ariel thought. He's a king in his own part of the ocean like King Triton, Ariel's father. He also held a staff as mighty as King Triton himself.

"I wonder if it's too late to ask Flounder?" She asked. She looked up at the moon once again before deciding against it. It was way past her curfew and by Ariel being the youngest of the seven it's almost a law that she not be out alone at this time of night. But the second moon haunted her most vivid dreams like a promise. The man with wings will be her prince and like her eldest sister she will follow her heart.

…

Batman was on the move. He took the Bat boat across the sea to answer the call that the bat signal was meant for. He had just put Harley Quinn back in the pin and now Killer Croc had just stole from a local jewelry store and escape thru the sewer. He was on the loose under ground and was soon to be free in the ocean. Commissioner Gordon said he heard, the Joker was seen headed into Gotham as well but no for sure sighting.

Bruce was hoping to make it in early tonight but it seems like that was only a dream he wish he had. However, it may be Batman had chores to do. He could always call in a favor from Aquaman and go after Joker himself.

Batman sent a sonic signal toward the dolphins that were seen who relayed the message to Aquaman. Aquaman showed moments later on the side of Batman's boat.

"Hey, don't you know it's a wedding tomorrow?" Aquaman smiled.

"Yea. I'll be there early if I get on Joker's trail now. Crocs lost his way to Arkham Asylum. Think you can make his trip a one way and get that blood diamond he has?"

"Considered it done my friend. Not the best Bachelor Party I been to but who knows maybe Croc can get a kick out of it!"

"Thanks." Just then the cover to the bat boat closed and Aquaman was already on his way. Batman went in a different path toward the Joker.

Even if he was no longer had to get Killer Croc this was definitely going to be a long night. Hopefully, Bruce would have time to nap before the wedding of his closest friends and partner. It was said he was marrying a mermaid but Bruce had not yet met the woman or seen her before.

But he has seen a mermaid before. She was beautiful. He had seen her one night when was chasing the Penguin she was sitting in the middle of the sea just looking up. Hadn't known of the dangers that happened in the dark. Bruce since then had begun working on a new way to breathe underwater. He wasn't going to stalk the girl but since Arthur was soon to be married to one maybe she would know something about her.

Batman had finally arrived inside the bat cave. He quickly switched from his bat boat to bat mobile and was once again on his way.

No more thoughts of this mysterious mermaid. It was high time he focus on the subject at hand. Bruce made it to the edge of the city in minutes. Where he found that Joker had kidnapped and imprisoned thirty hostages with gas masks on their faces. They sat aligned in an old warehouse building that was falling apart by the minute.

"Click a de clack Click a de clack! Someone get me the big black bat!" chanted the Joker laughing as he did.

Bruce exits the Batmobile in the darkest corner and stood waiting in the shadows. Show time he thought.

Joker bounces from wall to wall on a big green ball with a purple clown face each time bringing down brick from brick, It was surely filled with poisonous gas. When he finally stopped.

"What's this I see? Has the Batman finally arrived? He HE HE HEEEE!" He shouted. Batman had notices the glasses he wore, but he had not wager that they would be night vision glasses. Batman launched toward the Joker but the Joker quickly bounced away. "Ah. Ah. Ahh, gotta be quicker than that." He laughed.

Batman pounced again, and Joker bounced away again. Jokers smile stretched from ear to ear. Batman was running out of patience. "Oh no he's gonna get me! Boo Hoo Hoo…"

Batman then decides that going after the hostages was a better way to start. He quickly untied the hostages and they all ran from the exit. Joker continued to bounce away. Despite the falling warehouse all were able to make it out safely.

"Aww no fair you took away my toys…Party pooper! Wah! Wah! WAh!" Joker frown. "Welp plan B!" He smiled again. Joker took the ball and bounced through the roof of the warehouse. It was just enough to bring the whole warehouse down. He continued to bounce down the streets of Gotham but not before able to snag on to the hem of Jokers green plaid suit jacket. Batman maneuvered his way next to Joker and gave him on good jab in the face that sent Joker flying off the ball. Rolling off onto the pavement. Joker laughed all the while running quickly in the opposite direction.

It was then Batman had noticed the beeping noise coming from the handle of the bouncing ball. Joker had left a time bomb that was to blow in 20 seconds. Batman bounced as hard as he could to make it to the Gotham beach. Just in time he was able to get it out of the city and on the water before it exploded into confetti with note that said, "Wasn't this fun?"

Batman was not amused. He called his Batmobile to him and had a long night of taking the hostages in for testing and back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was done with yet another case of cat and mouse with Joker and Harley and was in no mood to go out again. Testing the hostages took longer than expected and what's worst explaining to Commissioner Gordon why it was confetti all over the beach. Bruce sat in his chair and rubbed his temples. Before long he was in a deep slumber. His butler and father figure Alfred soon interrupted it, tapping away on his shoulders. He had forgotten to change out of his bat suit. What seemed only minutes to Bruce was hours. It was once again night and the beating headache had not past.

"Excuse me master Bruce-"

"Not now Alfred no reports just a glass of water and aspirin." Bruce plopped down in his bat cave and removed the mask from his face.

"Very well sir…" upon saying that Alfred left. However, not before placing an invitation to a wedding on top of his keyboard. Not just any invitation, it was Aquaman's and his new wife. He had completely forgotten the wedding. He check the time it was only 5:30 pm and the wedding didn't start until eight.

It's been so long after the death of Queen Mera, it was about time. Besides a select few and myself no one knew what really happen with Mera but she put up a good fight. In any case, Bruce Wayne or Batman rather promised to attend the wedding.

"Huhhhhh" he sighed. "Must everything be so damn hard?"

Alfred had finally returned with as promised a glass of water and aspirin. In the other hand he held a tux.

Without even looking Bruce knew that Alfred had bought his best waterproof suit down. He closed his eyes meekly rubbing his aching temples. "Could I at least have the aspirin first?" He sighed again, which only made Alfred smile.

"Certainly sir." Alfred extended the tray and left the suit on a nearby chair. "I'll draw your shower sir. The gift is in the Bat mobile and so are you necessary requirements needed for this occasion. You' re newest product the gills have finally finished testing. They'll last only eight hours I'm afraid."

Bruce had already taken the pills and down the water. Wishing it were something just a bit stronger. "Yes Alfred…"

"Oh and sir?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Do enjoy the party." he gave a slight bow before exiting the bat cave. Bruce sighed again something that had become quite a habit. He grabbed the suit and headed for the exit as well.

"We're looking at a long night," he said gruffly.

Ariel eldest sister was getting married and was of course the first of her many sisters to do so. King Trident, her father, had finally decided to let down his guard enough to let his eldest daughter find love. This might very well be the only time this window may be open.

Poor Ariel was so anxious to know the ins and outs of the city above and tonight she over heard the sea discussing the humans from up top attending the affair. Supposedly they are friends of King Arthur Curry. It was also said he had friends from all over the galaxy. But 'What is a galaxy?' Ariel wondered. This was of course a question for Sebastian.

Ariel swam as swiftly and graceful as she always did. Her fiery crimson hair swayed and stretched thru the water as easy as her long teal tail. As she passed the other sea creatures everyone greeted her in awe. She finally made it to the under water palace.

Sebastian was out on his usual mid-day survey of the royal grounds. While calculating the palace growth of sea sponges, Ariel had come along with her usual seashore questions.

"Sebastian, you have to know more. What is a galaxy? Where are these other guests coming from? How do they walk on two fins and breathe beneath the ocean? Are they stepping on us when they are above?"

"Ariel can't you see I am busy? Why didn't you ask your sisters or your father? " He said losing count once again.

"They are not scholars on the ocean and shore, Sebastian. I know that I am the one who should only care for the greater good of the mer-people but who will want to serve an ill-educated royal family?"

"Ariel this subject is not to be tinkered with like you're many other toys you may find in the sea. You are a princess and with that place come the responsibility of the kingdom to come." Ariel dropped her head and sigh in defeat. She understood fully her role in life, a life that was chosen for her. But the taboo aching heart inside her wanted something new and dangerous. Something that removes her from her sheltered dwelling was all she had ever hoped for. "Now your sister's wedding is just before sunset shouldn't you be getting prepared? I must finish my survey before we are off."

"Yes, Sebastian." She murmured and swam away. "I'll be happy with knowledge." She argued aloud to herself. "There must be something more that the blue of the ocean or the tails of mermen."

"Hi Ariel!" greeted her best and trusted friend Flounder. Ariel looked at him still swimming with a sad face, before focusing back on the path. "What's the matter?"

"Life Flounder, it doesn't get worse than this. I have to go I'm expected to be the maid of honor today."

"Feel better buddy. Talk to you later." He gave her a snuggle against the cheek before swimming away. This made Ariel feel just a bit better.

"Maybe something's didn't have to change." She swam along.

…

Bruce had showered and dressed in his waterproof black tux with two built in air tanks just in case, already on his way to the grand affair. Ten minutes before he had decided now was time to apply the gills.

He placed the bat sub on autopilot setting the coordinates. Bruce then went over to the next room and found all he would need for the wedding: the gift and his webbed gloves.

Without reading the container. He took out six thin strands of the micro magnetic gelatin and applied three each to both sides of his neck. They molded to the skin. In seconds they began to burn a hole where they sat releasing antibiotics that would activate and rebuild the missing tissue in eight hours. It became more painful for Bruce to stand. He dropped to his knees scratching at the dead inflamed skin. He picked up the container and read the fine print: **Must be in water**. It took all his strength to make it to his seat and quickly ejected himself into the sea taking his webbed gloves with him.

It was then the burning ceased and he was able to breath normally. "I guess I will swim the rest of the way." He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

It's almost time! Attina is a beautiful bride and couldn't be more excited. Her five sisters stood checking each end of her dress for perfection and nothing less. One was missing.

"Where's Ariel?" asked Attina.

"You know Ariel," said Alana the second eldest, who was cut stray strands from her dress. "Always late to a special occasion."

"Fashionably maybe?" Adrinna added covering for her. Adrinna was the younger sister but older than Ariel. The two of them were always able to talk she was also the only one that knew about the second moon. However the tone she used she didn't even believe that herself.

"She can't be she's the maid of honor." Said Attina worried.

"Yes about that," said Adella as she paused from fixing her hair. "Why couldn't I be your MOH, or Aquata or even Alana? It makes no sense to put the youngest first."

"Hey what about me?" Arista cried, pouting at Adella.

"You'll cry all over her dress."

"Enough you two. Ariel must learn what the rest of you know already." Answered Attina calmly. All of them looked back and forth at one another with blank faces. "She must learn to follow her heart." She smiled.

Just then Ariel rushed inside fully dressed and with curls wrapped with seaweed in her hair. "I'm here!" she shouted surprising everyone. "I'm on time Attina. I told you I wouldn't be late." She said smiling brightly.

The six stared at the sea sponges stuck to her tail and the seaweed in her hair. Adrinna face palm herself and waited to be told to eat her words. She rushed over to Ariel and began to remove her curls and sea sponges. Ariel frowned her head low at Adella's look of shame burned the back of her neck.

"Attina.." said King Triton lovingly, they had not noticed he entered the room. He looked at his beautiful daughter admiring the gown his wife once wore. "You look just like your mother…" Attina blushed for she had hope to do it justice. "She would have wanted you to have this." He came over to Attina holding a pearl necklace aligned with different sizes and with a flattened pearl as the centerpiece. Ariel along with the rest of the sisters was in awe as he places a dazzling necklace upon her. Ariel was grateful for her father's words for she did not remember her mother at all. The sight of her sister and her motherly ways made this day so much better.

It was nearly time for the wedding to begin and the seats were filling fast. Ariel along with Adella and Adrinna swam to the curtains to peak out at the audience. There were so many of those two leggers along with other aquatic creatures she has never seen through out her years. Nervous Ariel grabbed Adrinna's hand. She squoze back assuring her with a smile as their eyes met

"It's okay, Ariel. I'm sure they are all civilized." Ariel puts on a brave face and a new leaf had swept over her. She will get all of her question answered tonight.

…

It was time to meet the groom's men. Six gentlemen stood aligned in the palace hall awaiting broad chest tall each in suits batman himself created, talking amongst themselves. There was Batman, Green Lantern, Martian, Superman, Shazam and Vision. These were men that had fought along side Aquaman, he was surely proud to have them at his disposal today.

"Alright men, these are respected women of the seven seas. Please don't embarrass me." Arthur chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry my mans, we got cha b's" said Shazam showing off a board smile and a thumbs up.

"You're not embarrassed by us are ya old man?" Green Lantern says raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not, it's just that this guy doesn't like "two leggers" as he calls us and I really want Attina. Any screw ups and he takes her away from me." Batman sees the head of his old friend drops; he goes over to put a supportive hand on his old friends back.

"All will be well my friend, this is just another battle and we haven't lost one yet."

He cheers up quickly and smiles but still he was troubled. Bruce knew where his thoughts lie. He was thinking of the failure of his last wife Mera. She along with the rest of the city were attacked by a witch and her minion eels while Aquaman was away on a distraction battle. When he got back to her body was drained of her blood and she lye stiff on the sheets in her bedchamber.

Aquaman was so ashamed. He only told Batman and Superman what really happen. Martian figured it out when he read the thoughts of Aquaman. Author was oblivious to that fact. He spent many years searching for the wench and only got pieces of the witch plans, but she was no where to be found. Later he met with the kings of the seven seas for an alliance for their protection. That's when he met Attina, mature strong and so beautiful. She reminded him so much of Mera that the pain faded and he fell in love. Losing her would break him and Bruce knew lost more than anyone.

The doors at the end of the Hall had finally opened. Each man stood broad once again and waited as the bride's maids swam gentle and exquisitely to their side.

They were gorgeous, each one varied in sized and style and color. Batman watched in awed as his partner swam to his side. Her hair red and fair, he was able to catch its floral aroma.

Ariel's eyes were low to the floor. Batman caught her mumbling something under her breath she was counting. He scoffed with a smile and finally her blue blissed eyes met his.

Author cleared his throat to prepare himself before leading himself into the throne room. Batman had not stopped looking into Ariel's eyes. He was nudged by the Green Lantern to take his place after the groom. He snapped awake and cleared his throat as well. He took carefully the small hand of the mermaid and led her into hall next. The others followed accordingly and parted ways at the alter.

The music was magic and the setting was perfect. Flowers were laid in the aisle just moments before the bells chimes and all stood for the entrance of the bride.

Batman however was in no way interested as the tear happy bride enters with her father. Nor did he know that the ceremony began and vowls were spoken. His eyes and thoughts rested heavily on Ariel, it was nearly impossible not to notice her. The clock a cord ans the moon light shined down through the sky light. Ariel's hair begins to darken but none had noticed except blue. He watch intensely as her hair changed to an ebony shadow her eyes were closed her head low tears fell as the Justice of Peace said the words "Man and wife"

It was then her eyes had fluttered free and the neon blue and the tears highlighted her smile. Bruce only wondered how was she possible?


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding was bliss and all tides were once again settled within the Kingdom of Atlantica.

However, anger still brewed elsewhere. Now sits evil just beneath the depths of Arkham Island. Within the dark trenches beneath the sea, Ursula, the sea witch, made good of her resources in creating her new scheme.

"She will not win again. I will not leave a breath in her body let alone a sound."

"But my love Ursssssulla... King Triton sstafff... still best anything you may throw...It is by far the strongest of the seven seassss..." Ursula's most recent and main minion

Severest was an eel Ursula tweaked with a combination of a dead mermaid's soul and a glowing green rock that dropped into her layer during the eve of February's full moon. That would technically make Severest only four months old and ten feet long at a year he would have stretch the length of the Atlantic, it's only a matter of time before he and Ursula would take down the king and the brats he spawns, she thought gruffly.

"Oh my dear, King Triton is weak now. The lost of control he has with his own daughter has left him in the dumps. And once I get what I asked for, he will definitely be powerless."

"The blood ruby My Ssssswwweeett?"

"Yes the blood of Queen Mera and her power was lock into that stone and it took me having to get my hand dirty to do it. I killed that wench for a reason! Her and that goody-goody husband of hers are mere child's play. And after I collect all of the tridents from the final kings and the blood of their wives. I will be unstoppable!" Ursula spat throwing a vile at Severest.

He dodged quickly and bowed scared of the wrath to come. "Forgive me Ursssssss-"

"Quiet it Severest! I have a job for you..." Ursula slithered over to her cabinet of viols and souls trapped in the cloth of life. Picking around for food to quench the Severest desires. The soul of yet another mermaid was now in the belly of a beast. Severest swam toward her again lightly his tail brushes around her tentacles.

"Anything my queen..." still his head lower in servitude.

"Bring me the Croc. That blasted sewer dweller owes me a jewel.

...

Meanwhile at the reception each Bridesmaid sat with their mate of the evening. All seemed to be going well. Bruce was in awed by Ariel's beauty. It was her, the mermaid he had seen before just staring at the sky. She was real. It felt impossible. Her eyes glistened as bright as the shine in her tail. Each flower in her hair perfumed the water around them they seemed to bloom that much brighter.

"What kind are you?" she said cutting off his thoughts. Bruce had gotten so beside himself he hadn't notice he was staring that left her uncomfortable. "You are not merman. You are definitely a two legger but of what kind. Are you from above?"

She had so many questions and Bruce enjoy her admiration for the worlds other than her own. But does he really have to be classified as a two legger. "I am Bruce Wayne. I-"

"You work for the King?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"You must be by his side a lot yes?"

I guess he could say so, he nodded not knowing what he had gotten himself into. Ariel smiled brightly. This was her chance, she thought. If Sebastian won't tell me then surely a two-legger servant would know everything.

The bride and groom began a dance and Ariel sought an exit and planned their escape. She hadn't felt this great since she found the colorful strips of plastic left on the sore. She could have sworn he left them just for her. She had hoped to see him tonight the flying man, with bat wings, which left her a bit disappointed. He probably could never breathe under her anyway she thought. However this could never stop her growing affection for him. She must know more.

Ariel grabbed the arm of Bruce and stared him in the eyes as if to transfer a message. He stared at her eyes were her normal dark that matched the dark of her hair. What had happen, he wondered. The others had began to join the Attina and Arthur on the dance floor.

Bruce watched her stare at them and in an instant her eyes glowed once again and she smiled from ear to ear. She was happy that's the key. He stood and brought her with him. "Dance with me?" he smirked for the first time all night. Bruce's natural mug face had left Ariel in waiting to see a change and loomed in on the sight nodding gracefully as she bowed.

Ariel was always known to be quite clumsy but tonight something was a bit different. Adrinna watched from a far over the shoulder of Shazam. For whom she found to have to left feet.

Bruce escorted Ariel onto the floor neither of them blinking or clumsy. But as smooth as the sway of the water they dance. They held each others gaze and Bruce held tight to want found he never wanted to let go of.

"You're very peculiar Bruce, for a two legger." He scoffed.

"How so?"

"You are from up top and yet you have gills."

"I'm a scientist."

Ariel of course has heard of some things thanks to Sebastian and her trusted Flounder. But still one thing bothered her. "May I ask you something Mr. Bruce?" She asks twirling her hair around her fingers nervously.

"I'm at your disposal, Princess." He said doing a court's bow. As they parted. Ariel managed to pull him outside the ballroom and down the hall. They swam less urgently and Ariel took just a moment to catch her breath before bringing back up the subject at hand.

"So we are not interrupted." Bruce blinked hard and wondered why the need was so urgent that they meet in secret. "Tell me, are there flying men up top?"

"I mean sure but how up top are we talking?" Yes there was Superman, the Martian and many others he's sure. "It will be hard to explain with out show and tell. If only you were not so bonded to the sea. I would give you a grand tour, her majesty deserves."

"Are you not bonded to the will of the king as well?"

Bruce had almost forgotten his own lie, a knight just filling in for a friend. Why had he already ruined it? She looked up to a full moon and was reluctant to find that the moon she had hoped to see again had appeared once again.

"I have to go..." Ariel said already swimming away. However, Bruce was in no way going to let her go. He followed her. It wasn't long before his gills start to burn out. the water was beginning to suffocate him. Eight hours had passed so fast he had barely noticed. He watched as the gills he applied melt away dropping to the bottom of the sea. And the antibiotics began working it's magic. He was too deep to make it to the top alone and Ariel had already gone. With the last of his strength he said one word, "Clark..."


	5. Chapter 5

Killer Croc stashed the diamond just before Aquaman took him from the ocean. Ursula was sure to think he ran off with the loot. His green scaly exterior quaked at the thought of becoming octopus bait. To be such a big guy he never seen someone posses the power she had. The power she had over others scared him half to death. She would be coming for him soon.

Croc knew something about her that others didn't. She possessed the tritons of five of seven underwater kingdoms. Each has a special power of their own like elements of the world. Each power more terrifying in the hands of someone as evil as her. Each triton she got she puts half the power into that beast she treasures so much. There were two of them but she killed one trying out the first triton she captured. The trident of destruction from Queen Iessa the Goddess of sea 5 she was just recently the worst of them.

...

He had been passing by, after once again escaping the cages of Arkham Asylum, when he saw it happen an eel, huge and great, swam just by him. He glowed green in the moonlight. Whatever it had been eating made him impossibly strong and huge. Croc swam close enough not to lose him but further away not to be caught. He didn't know this things appetite but he definitely did not want to be on the menu. In the silent dark waters he follows Silist to a cave deep under the island of Arkham.

There was flashes or color; blues, oranges, and pinks. There was laughter. From side to side the slimy and narrow cannel was laced with swaying brown sludge moaning and crying as if it possessed a soul. Scared? The Croc was never scared.

"Aha HA AH hA ha..." It was a laughter that could kill. Bursting, verdant, as evil as no other. It was a woman.

Croc stopped just outside where the eel continued to enter. When satisfied the cost was clear, Croc began to survey the area. Along the wall wear potions in different viols, balls of light in the others. There wear weapons of all kind. But it was only some that picked at the Croc interest.

It was the tridents all aligned all named in different shapes and glowed neon in various features: tall, short, color, and style. Each names to the elements and then some. There were three labeled: fire, wind and earth; and four spaces remained empty but the name was still there dark, light, and water. Above it all in a clear crafted box on a shelf sat a glowing diamond the most rare shade of red. It was beautiful and Croc could not believe how big it was.

Against his better judgment he knew he had to have it. Sacrificing his life and living happy off the loot would bring him great joy.

He charted the area once again. Measuring his speed with time and hoping that nothing came his way. He looked left, then right, took a breath and made his move. He crept slowly and anxious making to the box. As he reached for it that same laugh sounded again. He paused unmoving and watched as three great and long black tentacles came up and suctioned up the small box.

It lifts up and over his head out of his reach.

"Now... Now.. Little dear. Stealing is always fun. However stealing from me...now that's only fun for me..." she cracked a laugh that shook small rocks from their corners. "Well, what took you so long to get here Conk?

It didn't take her long to for Croc to come back to his senses. "It's Croc!" he barked turning to face her. She sat in the darkness on a bed of a large broken clam. He growled at the witch, baring his long teeth and claws. "Now. Now. Give me that jewel or I'll going to play surgery with your fat throat!" he had no idea what he was getting him self into but he wasn't going down with out a fight. But she was expecting him. How?

"O how I love getting new pets all that's left is to have you house broken. Haven't mommy and daddy ever taught you that curiosity kills the Croc? Oops! Guess not!" The witch took no heed to Crocs threats only laughed. Shaking the ocean floor more and more. She mocked him by tapping at his small knife like claws like they wear nothing. And to her they weren't.

Croc moved to the farthest corner and held on. Meanwhile massive vicious eels came from the back of the cave, like the one he'd followed to this place. Only now there were two of them and they both were drooling to have a taste of him.

"Settle down, Severest, Sliest dear babies. Moma will have your dinner soon enough. Croc was in no condition to stay here and dottle. He couldn't hold his breath much longer. He inched toward the exit, when she was occupied nuzzling her pets. "Wait just a minute there pet." Croc stopped just mere inches from the opening. "I think we can help each other, darling pet." Croc rolled his eyes growled and turned back and toward her. Surprisingly, he was his with a viol that no only improved his strength but also his breathing under water. "Well I can help you in several ways but I only need you once."

"And what if I don't. What's stopping me from ripping you and your toys to shreds?" He was pumped and ready. He bared his claws and teeth once again taking stance.

"Hm... You can try..." she said.

It wasn't anything to kill a broad, he thought. He was getting hungry anyway. Croc pushed from the rubble on the ocean bed and charges the sea witch. He came at her with all he had. Just moments in front of her his body stiffened and stopped. He had no control at all.

All eight of her tentacles stretched and relaxed. She slithered from the darkness of her bed and waltz passed him as if he was never there He saw the sway of her long silver and white hair. Her voluptuous thick figure and the long meat suctions that followed. She hummed and sang as she neared her cabinet and search ingredients for yet another potion.

Who is she? Croc thought to him self.

"I'm Ursula but you can call me mommy..." she smiled in her mirror to his reflection. I know all you think and have thought Croc, so chose your words wisely.

"w..wha... do you..wa-?"

"I want everything dear every sea, every trident, and every soul. Power over the seven seas and soon over the world and King Triton will be the very last to die." She flicked her hand at him and his limbs and will was now his own.

He flexed and cracked his neck but he knew he was no match for her. "What's the grudge?"

"He and his father Poseidon locked me down here ages ago. In order to leave I need take back the full power I once possessed I need all the tridents. But the tridents can only be touched by the blood of a loyal subject of the holder, so I need the blood of there wives as well." She grumbled throwing all the potions one by one into a black claw like cauldron made or coral. She sighed before continuing, "But alas my crystal is not enough to hold all the blood of the six queens. I need a big stone a diamond. And you sir have just volunteered."

"And how will this help me."

"You will have the riches you so desire and what more the ladies willing to look at your face. I will make you human." She said simply in a squeaky voice.

"What a load of crock!" he blistered back.

She took a spool of her now ready potion and splashed him on the arm. The Croc watched in amazement as the scales and the green turned to the pale Caucasian arm of a man. He was speechless. Moments later the scales returned and the Croc grew angry.

"NOOO! CHANGE IT BACK!"

"In due time love. I WANT WHAT I ASKED FOR!" she bayed back. Croc bowed to his knees hung his head in defeat. "You see pet, you just needed to be house broken." She petted his head, crossing over to her wall of tridents. One in particular she picked up and called out to one of her eels. "oh Sliest der, come to mama."

From the back of the cave she swam to her aide and bowed in her presence. "Yessssss... my deartessssssts..." he hissed.

"Time for your daily dose." Croc watched as she aimed the trident of dark to Sliest head. Tapping him ever lightly he was turned in to mere dust.

"Ahhhhh!" she wailed in agony tossing away the dreadful tool. "My baby, my poor little darling..." she cried

For hours Ursula tried all she could to revive the life of her poor eel but there was no hope he was gone and she now knew. That wielding the trident Queen Iessa without out the blood of the stone would kill everything she held dear. In fear Severest hid in the nearest cubby as Ursula cried.

Quickly her anger got the best of her. She rose and stalked over to the Croc and with a hand held the strength of his arms and legs stretching them till he growled loud and deep. "Get me my diamond."

...

Still Croc sat bundled in the corner of this sell. Physically he was not near Ursula but mentally he was in the palm of her hand. He needed to get out of here and get out of here quick.

Suddenly a laugh and tapping sounds on the four walls of his sell. He looked from wall to wall in sweats.

"Hey there crocadoddle... A HaHA HAHAHA! Daddy never let me frown that way. Got me sorta jealous. WHY SO SERIOUS!?" AHA HA HA HA HA HA..."


	6. Chapter 6

To Bruce's knowledge he sank to the bottom of the ocean and nearly died. But with Clark Kent or Superman rather excellent hearing and speed abilities he was able to leave Aquata's side for only a second to save Bruce and place him on the sore of Gotham beach. He pressed the button to the remote of his bat mobile and back Aquata's to finish hearing the story of the time Attina got stuck in the sewer.

The Bat mobile was on its way…

…And Ariel was on hers. She nearly got too comfortable with King Author's most trusted knight. Bruce he said his name was. He was a wonderful dancer she thought and had held her most enticing interest for most of the night. He addressed her as most Mermen would, adoringly.

The only difference is she didn't quite mind if he did, but he would become nothing more than a distraction from her prize. It would be best if she never see him again. However, the knowledge she seeks is in that beautiful head of his.

"oh what am I doing?" she sighed. Once again Ariel was in her spot the second moon shined bright above Gotham. For the life of her she wish she could have that same attraction that the moon did for the winged man. He was the only one she wanted and now even Bruce caught her eye.

No sooner then the thought left her mind she saw a metal contraption exit the water and into Gotham beach. The cautious mind of her father would tell her to go home but Ariel was above her own better judgment.

With a splash, she swam toward it. It was black. And like the flying man it had wings. She swam as fast as she could. She had to know she had to see what it was. He had to be there and what's more he was underwater. How was it possible?

As she neared she looked in horror to the body left on the shore. Once as close as she could get to shore she saw him clear as day. "Bru…Bruce!" she exclaimed. But he didn't hear her, nor did he budge at all. "Bruce please wake up!"

Nothing.

Never had any mermaid attempted exiting the water and those who did never returned back to the sea. Bruce didn't look like he was breathing. How was she to leave him? Or worse explain to the King and her father.

Ariel took a deep breath and wet her tail. She glances back once before tugging herself from the salty water on to the bristled sand. At first it was a tingling sensation from sand to her scales though it only to seconds late for it to burn. Why was it burning, she thought.

"Bruce you have to wake up." She stretched her had and tugged him toward her self with all she could. Boy was he heavy. Nonetheless she tugged and pulled until he began to near the water. The sand burn till the scales on her tail started to melt away she had to get back to the water herself or it was likely she too would be stranded on the beach.

Tears fell endlessly; she was in so much pain. Little did Ariel know that sand was doing more damage then she thought it would. Just on her last bit of strength Ariel's eyes glowed a bright green. As she heaved her head turn to the heavens as she murmured a silent prayer. This had never happen before to her. She was sure her end was near. She felt the energy of her own transfer to Bruce a connection that bonds them forever. It wasn't long before the last of her energy was near drained and she fainted. Bruce squinted and shuffled himself from slumber and saw a smoldering passed out mermaid clinging to his ankles.

Bruce was surprised; he wastes no time rushing to push her tail back into the water. Going to the edge of the beach he scooped her into his water into his lap turning her toward the moon. Geez Bruce she's not superman the moon rays won't heal her, he thought beating up himself. His own mind was scrambled, he wish he could think of what to do.

He looked down the length of her body, it would be hard not to. Her hair is dark as his, splayed across his legs. Her body her breast covered in the sheer green silk weighted by the emeralds along the lining and two great marble shells. What was left spread across the length of her tail. What was she doing up here? Bruce had never seen her so close to shore. More over clutching at his pants leg…

She was trying to save him…

This made his own heart flutter like never before. He had already realized that he was interested in the princess. All of tonight seals it. He has to know more he never wanted to leave her. Like she risked everything to save her. For her, he would do the same.

Ariel's chest began to heave. Bruce jumps in excited me for his silent prayer worked. It was way to early for the princess to go and he would make sure that not anything would ever come so close to hurting her again, he vowed.

He let her rest on his lap and with his hands free he bathe her lush body in the salty water. He looked up and saw his symbol shine above the night sky and as honorable as he is he could not mistake it for anything minor. Bruce pressed his fingerprint into his waterproof water and it came on showing his bat symbol and on to a caller id. "Call Alfred." He said. As soon as the words were said Alfred face was on the screen.

"You rang Master Bruce." He said. Bruce had no words he showed the current situation with the princess. "Right, I will get right on it sir." Alfred said. Just as quickly as he was there he was gone again. Bruce continued to bathe her and brush the sand from her hair and body.

Suddenly, the bat mobile was on a control from Alfred. It sunk just below the shore and sent a sonic message to the sea animals near by. There were dolphins, whales, and Flounder. He had just so happen to be taking his wife Flora and four children on a midnight stroll. He heard the waves pass and knew automatically which princes needed help.

"Ariel…?" Flounder.

"Flounder dear, is she okay?"

"I don't know love something doesn't seem right…"

Flora could see the worry on Flounder's face he had stopped completely now and his attention was in the direction of the message. Flounder was not only Ariel best and oldest friend he was her trusted guard now by order of King Triton himself. Since then Flounder became more brave and popular with the ladyfish. Flora was proud to call him her husband and flounder to her mixed breed fish. "You better go get her love. She could be in danger." Flora said. Flounder looked back at his wife in awe. He silently thanked her for her courage. He kissed her cheek and snuggled her within his fins. Before leaving he swam around his children and kissed them all. They then went straight home.

Flounder carried with him the faces of his family like a oath as he went on his way toward the sound. Where he found it came from the surface of Gotham beach. He along with a few dolphins and a whale, waited at the shoreline.

Bruce still cradled Ariel. Her eyes fluttered but she was in no condition to move on her own. Flounder order the dolphins to pull her on to the whale. Bruce let them gently take her away. Her hair shimmied in the water that painted watercolors of the night sky on her.

Flounder came closer to Bruce. Bruce saw something different in this fish. It possessed a certain alertness that you wouldn't find in most animals.

"What happened?" ordered Flounder. Bruce jumped and blinked twice. He had encountered many things but an ordinary fish talking to him wasn't one of them. "I am Flounder of the royal secret guard. What happened?"

"She- Uh."

"Was it you who hurt her?"

"Never…" For that he was sure. "Could never…" Flounder saw in Bruce something he saw in himself when he met his Flora and was convinced by Bruce few words. "I'll keep in touch."

Flounder nodded and went back to the business at hand. Once beneath the ocean he led the whale and dolphins to the Kingdom of Alantica. Flounder had just gotten his family and news honor from the King himself. Since then, Flounder barely spent anytime with Ariel. Sure she understood, but as her best friend of the ocean he was lousy at his job.

 **A/N: thanks guys for reading this far. Its been awesome writing this and it only gets better from here. Ariel and Batman finally met but it wasn't all love at first sight Ariel still hope for her man with wings. And lets not forget that Croc The Joker and Ursula have some schemes that has yet to be brought to light. I live for your views and comments thanks again. Keep reading and Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

King Triton's beard had been twitching all night he barely slept. Ariel had been missing all night and she had yet to get the scales knocked of her. His swam in circles pacing the palace throne room he just couldn't understand it. He sends for Sebastian who was once again busy collecting status reports. Nonetheless the will of the king was far too important to take lightly.

From the far corner in the shadows of the room, purple smog blows into the castle walls. Bolts of thunder coursed throughout its vapors. Hissing from every corner. Triton quickly grabs his staff an prepare to demolish whatever dared enter his private quarters. A laugh, familiar yet not so much she laughs as if she holds a secret that Triton was yet to discover.

Then as soon as it had arrived it was gone again. There was small knock at the door and Triton nearly blasted through the golden plated door.

"Excuse me Sire, I believe you requested my assistance."

Triton took a deep breath and letting it out soundly as he lowered his trident from between the eyes of Sebastian. "My dear friend." Triton managed to say before plopping down to his throne. "We are in serious shark pit." Sebastian of course had no knowledge of what had just occurred. However the last time he seen the king in such bad shape was when Queen Athena passed away.

Triton was mortified he knew exactly who she was and the last time he had saw her was to say goodbye. It was not much longer before the Queen came up missing. And all of the seven seas were on lock down. Queen Athena was daughter to Metis and Zeus himself a present to the first born of Poseidon. At the time Triton was already in love with a particular mystical creature he couldn't take him hands from. Poseidon banished the creature into her layer and she was not to be seen for the next 10,000 years. She has escaped yes but no one had ever breeched the palace walls. It had the protection of all the Greek Gods. Not with out the Tridents or by sworn oath to the King were you able to enter. There had been reports of missing tridents and the dates seem to align accordingly however it must be a coincidence, right? Without a word Triton left his love and abide by his fathers laws. Triton married Queen Athena and later fell for her with the birth of his seven daughters.

The headache was merely too much to bare. Sebastian clicked along the corridor to his side. And tapped a claw to Triton's hand. "Sir, permission to address high highness." Triton waved it off, not wanting to speak. "Thou not knowing any ting I know this. It must be grave. What shall you have me do?"

The King thought a moment; thou it would be reasonable to go and take care of his own fault, his daughters without his protection would be as good as dead. "Call on a meeting of the seven seas."

"Here sire?"

"Yes and quickly there's not much time." Sebastian Hopped to it right away without another thought. Triton called him back to the door, stopping him in his tracks. "Bring me my daughters," he said. Triton was mortified as his trusted and oldest friend went along he sat sadly in his chair and prayed Ursula would soon see reason.

...

Author was in bliss his new wife and him. Decided a day away from kingdom duties was enough for them. For eternity in each others arm gave them great comfort. They made their way back to their castle with smiles and satisfaction that the wedding and time apart was finally over. "My dear Author" Attina said. Author was resting his head on the back of the carriage and now his attention turn fully to the lush of Attina's voice. "I miss my little sisters. I never been away so long..." Author was like a leaf on a wave.

"Would you like to visit them?"

"Could we darling."

"As you wish my love." Author said. He quickly change course.

Aqualad however was already on his way to them when he bumped into the carriage. "Sir you and the Queen have been urgently summoned to the Palace of Triton in Alantica. I have a royal invitation from Sebastian to deliver this personally. Author and Attina quickly read the summon. It was true, Attina feared for her sisters and Author feared for the happiness of his wife and Kingdom.

"Hope up top, lad, and make it quick." In no time at all they reached the castle. Poseidon in Aqua heaven only knew what was in store for the safety of the seven seas.

...

Batman was on the bat cave trying to decipher a riddle, he only wish his mind would catch up with him. The Riddler picked a fine time to come to Gotham again. He had just gotten on per roll and was already home sick for his island suite. Gotham police were in pursuit of his scandal since late last night. And officer Gordon was on Bruce's head about thing that were out of his control.

The Princess, the one thing that occupied should not be on his mind but he couldn't help it. He liked her, had fallen for her and to Bruce love doesn't come easy to him. Ten again she doesn't seem like him at all for a King's knight. Bruce face palmed his self not even sure how she arrived at that conclusion. He loved that she loved to learn about his world. He would love to teach her. More than anything Bruce wanted to know more about her.

He rubbed his temples sat back in his chair.

"Uh, master Bruce as much as I love solving riddles and cleaning the bat cave at the time. You usually do some of the solving part."

"I just don't get it..."

"It's the Riddler master Bruce, he doesn't make them easy." He said continuing to pretend to dust.

"Not that Alfred, this woman. Do I look like a sea kings knight?"

Alfred turned and glance back at the now standing Bruce. He only smiles but quickly wipes it away turning back to his duties. "Not quite sir." He said simply.

"I don't think she likes me Alfred." He said sadly slumping back to his chair.

"I don't think that is possible sir. I raised you. What's not to like master Bruce?"

I know he was trying to cheer me up but the only way I could be sure is to ask her I guess. Ugh! I feel like a child. I shook it away. I have to get this riddle. It's weird. I reread it aloud for the thousandth time. All the while taking apart the model that was sent. "An Octopus madness is as bad as a Crock of Jokes. In side of a huge 8 ball is a paper made prism. On each side of the pyramid were the letters 'O', 'C', and 'J'. With wavy blue lines draw thru each letter, someone made sense of this, Alfred. At the bottom is the riddle and a key drawn over it. Why?"

"Maybe the key is under the sea, sir..."

"...Sea? You're right Alfred. That's it it's under the 'C', the letter C." Bruce was excited and thank God for the smart man who raised him. He carefully picked up the pyramid and looked at the side with the letter C and pulled down the tab inside was a note. "Well this is very simple of him."

"I beg your pardon master Bruce, if that would be all I have a roast in the oven."

"Yes Alfred very well, thanks." Bruce took the remainder of the model and scrapes into a cardboard box. Then settled into his chair once again to read the letter. It was not written of course it was his usual magazine clippings.

BATMAN,

OVERHEARD A Croc OF Laughs I JUST HAD TO TELL YOu. I WONT TAKE MUCH OF YOUr TIME. JUsT TO SAY THIS. YOu HAVE REALlY BEEN WaRNED...!

Around the letter were nothing but fished and the damned thing smelled of sewers. Something was up and it was happening in the sea. If the Riddler had nothing to do with it then it must have been coming he heard before his per roll from Arkham. He would have to make a few calls. But if this was happening underwater, the princess and everyone else were in danger. He would have to get back there. Right away, he thought further.


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel awoke to her sisters all around her including Attina. She wasn't exactly sire how she had gotten home. The last thing she remembered was the knight and her scales scotching on the sand.

"Geez Ariel I leave you alone for only a second and you're hurt. Just look at your tail!"

Ariel had not much strength what she could do was lean forward and look at the bandages on her tail. "What?"

"Happened? That's what we would like to know?!" Adella screamed. Everyone faces were worried.

"What are you doing here Attina? Did I ruin your honeymoon?" Ariel hated the fact that she was once again the center of attention and more over in trouble.

"My honeymoon will last forever here or there. I missed you guys. But the reason I am here is because daddy summoned all the Kings to the palace as a matter of urgency. Aquata how long has she been out?"

"Fl- Flounder and the whales brought her in last night but he wasn't sure what happened to her either." Aquata said nervously. "I patched her up as much as I could and Flora brought her healing weeds from the Eastern Sea only hours after."

"Ariel can you recall what happened to you?" Arista asked. Arista was the more gentle and understanding sisters Ariel didn't mind sharing her innermost thought with her. But telling Arista that Ariel went up top was out of the question. So Ariel thought best to tell a little white lie for the time being.

"I don't remember anything after the wedding. I was on my way home." Adrinna wasn't having it.

"Cough it up Ariel!"

"Enough Adrinna. This is something that must be discussed later we have been summoned to daddy as well. This is a serious matter. We have to go now."

Aquata, Alana, and Arista helped Ariel out of her bed. Ariel alone had just enough strength to swim slowly to the throne room.

They all swam in a linear fashion, horns sounded in their honor. Making Ariel the last to enter. Upon entering each member of council bowed to the princesses and the new queen of King Author.

All the Kings were there as well. Some were in worst shape than others. Surely they would soon find out why. She being **Queen Eris** of the darken waters, she holds the mystic trident. There was **King Kappa** named after the major of sea near Japan. He was responsible for cleaning the land with water long ago with the trident of wind. **King Welsh** the trident of fire he was once a barbarian whom discovers fire Poseidon himself gave him the ability to burn underwater to light the golden castle. Once he was older he built his own castle. Then there is **King Whatta** of the dark trident, an African tribal doctor and healer of all life forms, created the fountain of youth. Not to mention the earth trident that thrived on making the trenches of the underwater kingdom, forever will they praise **King Wurren**. Lastly Author, Attina's husband, the water trident was his to claim, which left the trident of life to the son of Poseidon.

Ariel had never met all the Kings of the seas and was reluctant to find a queen amongst the group. All seven aligned just as the princesses of King Triton.

After the horns stopped the kings stood until the princesses were placed in front of the king. There were murmurs of rumors being made. No doubt about the bandage on Ariel tail or why some of the Kings no longer possessed the Tridents of their realm.

King Triton stood and not a sound was made. Ariel did her best to hide her tail she has begun to get a bit nervous.

"My brothers and sister. My dear daughters. The day we have feared only in our faintest nightmares has finally come to Alantica. It was brought to my attention that tritons passed down from the Gods and our fore fathers has been stolen."

"Oh no…" said one mermaid as the others murmured and ranted amongst themselves. Even the princess were in horror and great suspense

"Please. Please let me finish."

"We know exactly who took it!" said the Queen of the darken waters. "Lets kill the witch." Naturally Queen Eris had the power to bring out the worst in people and without her trident her ralph was a lot worse.

"Ya!" the crowd roared. Triton eyes were in dismay of the behavior of the sea's prime example.

"Poseidon should have did away with her along time ag-"

"Silence!" screamed Triton. "You may not speak His name in vain in my palace! My father, your father, did what had to be done." the crowd settled and the commotion died down. "Now I will get your tridents back. I will see to the matter personally. I call you here for a different matter…." He looked his girls in the eyes.

Meanwhile. As Triton was explaining Aquaman gets a call on his wrist phone Batman gave him and the rest of the Justice League. And surely enough it was Batman. Upon answering it Batman's face turned up on the face of the watch. "What is it?" Aquaman whispered.

"I know you're on your honeymoon but we have a problem."

"I'm back from that and I'm kind of dealing with my own problems right now my friend."

"It concerns you and all of the underwater kings. Possibly even the world up here as well."

Aquaman looked in shocked from batman to Triton. "How could you know this?"

Batman held the letter to camera and read what was said. "What? What does that mean it makes no sense. And why are those letters not capitalized.

Batman looked again at the paper surprised he had missed it. Deciphering the coded word he wrote the words on a piece of paper and showed it to the camera. It spelle A.

"URSULA!" Aquaman shouted. The all of the auditorium gasped in shock and looked at Aquaman. He sheepishly smiled and left his seat to the middle aisle. Attina watched as the youngest king of the seven seas, her husband, stood at the mercy of all of Alantica, to address the king.

"Your majesty, May I approach?" Triton bowed at his respect and allowed what he asked. Batman had still been on the line while Aquaman's hands were at his sides. Ariel watched as King Author passed by and gasped when spotting the man with wings. Bruce saw her as well and called to her.

How is he? "Where is he?" Ariel cried. Aquaman face squinted in Ariel's direction in confusion. She rushed to his side and grabbed his arm starring into the screen. "Where are you?" she cried again.

"Princess. I'm sorry. Please stay safe." Bruce said and ended the call.

"Get him out of there!" she screamed. Her sisters rushed to her and Attina grabbed Ariel and rushed her from the room. Ariel's tears never stopped.

"What is the meaning of this?!" King Triton asked.

Aquaman was as confused as everyone else. "Your Highness I'm not sure but the matter you spoke of has reached the surface. I think you and the upside world have a mutual enemy. We have to talk all the Kings and All of my men of the Justice League before this goes to far."

Triton was outraged at the same time the secret he held was more server than anything. "Author, my lad, we must speak in private before anything else happens. You if not anyone else must understand my hesitation." He spoke in secret. Author nods and was full of honor. While Triton address the crowd and the uproar that was happening around them. Author called Batman back…

"We have to talk." Said Author.

"I know…" Bruce said simply.

"The princess?"

"Later. I'm in pursuit of a different kind of date…"

"Who?"

"The Riddler…"

"Now?"

"He sent the note."

"Bring him in. I'll call the tower and round the gang." Bruce nodded and ended the call again.

Bruce was near Eugene's location. He had been tracking him all morning. As for the princess, well, he told himself he was doing this for her safety. She may never know who he really is. Even if he did he could only see her for eight hours of the day. That wasn't enough for him. Still he had no idea what to do.

…

On the dark tides of Arkham Asylum waiting the escaping the prisoners was a familiar ten-foot long eel.


	9. Chapter 9

Ursula had been waiting patiently for Severest's return. Momentarily she allowed herself to drift into the past. She and Triton had meet in garden of sponges and clam's pearls. Ursula had been running from the many mer-people that teased her. Eight of them tugged onto each of her tentacles and pulled in every direction. Ursula somehow was able to escape. Triton hid from the many that worshipped him. He had no rest and the garden was his on personal dwelling.

Ursula swims in and hides behind the giant clam and cried silently. Seconds later the bullies had ran past not spotting Triton or Ursula.

When the coast was clear she peeked her head from beyond the giant clam. It was the first time Triton had saw the beauty in her big violet eyes. She had not yet noticed Triton sitting on the other end of the garden. Slowly she came from the shell and swam slowly in his direction. She looked only at the pearls on the floor bed around her. They sparkle better than anything she could imagine. Triton however felt differently. He saw in her a gleam that the pearls could not match.

She stopped and looked in the rays of the sun. Her hair fair at the nape of her neck, skin pale merging to the dark of her tentacles. They seemed to shape her like a dress it swayed without her even moving. He had been staring and hasn't even noticed. He shook himself and finally got the nerve to speak.

"H- Hello…"

Ursula gasps and tried escaping in the other direction without turning back in his direction. Triton of course was a lot faster then her and beat her to the exit. "Wait… Please."

Finally Ursula saw him and quite taken with his build for a young merman. He was tall and bright. He wore the crest of the under water kingdom. It's the Prince! Immediately, Ursula dropped to the pearls wounding her, but bowing all the same. Her blacken blood leaked on to the marbled balls. The ink of her blood turned one black.

Triton saw the one black pearl surrounded in the cluster of white pearls and realized her and him were one in the same. They were exactly like this one pearl. He grabbed her hand and helped her rise to meet his eye. She was still sad. In Triton eyes no one deserved it.

It was their special place and he allowed only her to enter and go as she pleases. They came and met everyday and fell in love. His father Poseidon often wondered where had gone so urgently as the days passed.

Ursula's mother had been left alone to raise two girls and she couldn't keep up with both. But it was quite known that Ursula's father was a thief and mother was a witch of the coldest kind. Ursula's sister had taken to her mother's side quickly however Ursula was in love and there was just no room for her mother's darkened heart.

Triton was followed. Poseidon sent his most trusted guards to follow the future king of the sea. Unknowingly Triton was in more of a hurry to get to Ursula today he would tell her. He would ask for her hand. With half of the black pearl he had it made into a ring and the other half a pure white pearl as pure as the day their love had began.

Ursula was sure the day was going to be like any other a day with the prince. No one had known of his or her passion for one another. He convinced her that following in her mothers footsteps was impossible because of the gentle kindness she always shown him. Triton was also in a world he wished had not existed. He was next in line for the throne and it scared him. Of course only Ursula knew of this and was happy Triton trust her with such a secret.

Down in the pearl garden Triton waited pacing. Waiting. She had finally arrived she swam as fast as she could. Still she was beautiful to Triton. No one would ever hurt her, he vowed.

Just then as they ran and melted into each other's arms lurking in the shadows were the royal guards. Triton was not to be touch. And from the like of the daughter of the sea witch was sheer madness. At once they pulled the two apart. Both in shocked reached for each other in panic. But the guards were too strong.

Triton was pulled to the side of the God Poseidon where as Ursula was forced to kneel at their feet. Triton pleaded for her mercy and offered himself instead. With a look from his father red burned eyes Triton was silenced and kneeled as well and without a look back he left room. That left Ursula to the clemency of his wrath.

The sentence was passed for her to be banished to seclusion from all the of the outside sea world for spell casting love to a prince. Away from her family. Away from Triton. She pleaded and pleaded but was not spared the God's anger.

Her mother of course heard word of her daughter's imprisonment and rushed for her rescue. However her witchcraft was no match for the Gods most endearing power. Unsuccessful, Ursula's mother died trying to release her. Her sister was sent to the artic dark queen as a maid and apprentice. Still Ursula has not seen her sister. Tears couldn't express her anger and undying sadness. As a reminder she held in her hand a lonely pearl as a remembrance of the day her heart will forever had turn dark and most importantly whose to blame. Who left her and still after a while married without a word. Even after the death of Poseidon was she still imprisoned. Ursula sent a special gift to the happy couple. It was a promise of death after the birth of their final daughter. Poseidon only then came to see Ursula after so long. Cursed her layer with a longer sentence. He brought together the people of the seven tridents and place a barrier over the castles of Alantica and the other six seas granted by the God of Poseidon. "No one will harm his family again." he vowed to her. Lastly he left her the ring he held onto all those years ago.

…

Triton had be telling Author the story and Author had not known how to react. "Following your heart is dangerous people get hurt." Author nodded and thought of his friend Bruce. From what it seemed he and Ariel had a liking for each other however the barrier of the world kept them at arms length. He then thanked Poseidon for not only a second chance at love but that he did not have to fight for it. "For you lad, you are young and I am grateful it is you that my dear Attina has chosen." Author smiled. "I only wish the same for the others."

"Speaking of the others your highness, I think Ariel may cause quite an uproar about a certain friend of mine."

"Author that is my little girl you speak of. Ariel is as reckless as I was and posses the strength and powers of her mother. She was a healer. She healed my broken heart from then I was bonded to her for life. If she gives that away I can no longer control who she loves it is destined and sanctioned by Zeus himself."

"I see." Author thought about it for a moment, but then the communicator beeped interrupting his thoughts and it was Batman. Speak of the devil…

"What is it they call you up top?"

"Oh, um Aquaman. Supposedly I'm a super hero up top. I deal with foolish a person that dares mess with the people of Alantica. At your daughters side I have an even greater purpose." He answered sheepishly.

"Hmmm… maybe I should have a name like that. Trident man or the Trident King. Maybe even Poseidon's Apprentice…" he laughed while Author made his best impression.

Triton missed his old self that would laugh. He missed the Ursula he knew and love that much he will keep to himself. He will keep his promise and no one will hurt her. He would do this himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Batman was needed but his heart was elsewhere. Usually the taste of justice was more than enough motivation to get his job done but lately a new fish had flown into his sea of thoughts. Her face alone had taken over and unfortunately for Batman he didn't want to focus anything else. Bruce had met her and been with her talked to her. That's more than Batman had a chance to do. That's who she really wants he thought further shaking his head in confusion. How can they be that much different?

It was moments before she had left did she look into the sky what had she been looking at? This also happened when he had first had seen her. She was staring at the sky. Her eyes lit blue with happiness. Something he would never be able to forget.

Before he knew it he was at the spot were he had located the Riddler. He was last seen at an abandoned science lab on the west end of Gotham. He just has to focus he demanded of himself . Nigma had important information that concerns the safety of his princess. It was no time to play now.

The bat mobile stopped on the side of the building. Unluckily for Batman the cover of night was against him nor was it time to waste. Brute force and straight to the point wasn't against his nature thou.

Riddler was up to his old tricks. Batman walked into the building and saw that the Nigma was where in plain sight. He walked a little further only the light from the door lit the rugged halls. Suddenly which wasn't a surprise to Bruce the door slammed shut and he didn't even flinch just sign at the familiar gesture to ruffle his feathers. There was a static sound and a blinking light coming from a TV in the other room.

Batman of course went into the room. It was the dinning area; there is a long table and a small TV in the middle and only one chair. Bruce went over to the table. He found a place setting elegantly set with three forks one side of three plates and four on the other all different sizes. Right above it was a glass and a card that read Please make your self at home. Signed '?' The TV static stopped and Riddler's face showed on the TV screen. "Well if it isn't the Dark Knight, to WHAT do I owe this pleasure? No matter. Please sit then you will see WHOSE coming to dinner."

"I don't have time for this Nigma!"

Bats grew more and more impatient but he knew he couldn't do anything to help the situation. He did that was asked and sat. As he did two candles lit themselves and lit the room. And a door in the back the room opened wheeling in a serving cart, again on it's own. The cart stopped in front of Bruce and a silver platter of top had a steamed octopus on top with baked salmon. Bruce was uninterested he scoot the platter away. He heard a scuff from near by. He pushed the cart over and found The Riddler.

Batman eyes narrowed at the Riddler as he proceeds to pull him to his feet by the green collar of his button up shirt. Batman only stared at him not talking. Edward smiles died down when Batman stood. "I told you everything I know." Riddler pleaded. "Hey there Bats riddle me this HOW is it that I am here and on the screen?" He snickered nervously.

Batman was running out of patience in a swift move Riddler was jammed to the wall being held a few inches from the grown.

"I wager you did not like my game. Care to cut a deal?" Riddler asked shrugging his shoulders. Hoping Batman agreed.

"Not today Nigma. You're coming with me." Bruce said simply.

"Surely there's a way out of this."

"Explain this NOW!" he demanded still holding him against the wall.

"Will you let me go if I do?" he asked with a awkward grin.

"I will consider it…" Batman grimed.

"Fine then." Riddler said satisfied. He did his best to push from the wall to the Batman's ear as he whispered. "Riddle me this, 7 places 7 forks and 7 kings 1 enemy that will always have a leg up in the competition. Thou the sevens are lucky she a woman scorned death."

"You better start making sense Nigma."

"Or what Dark Knight. I don't think that was our deal. You see Bats I have bested you once again. I am free to go as we agreed. "

"I said I'd consider it." Batman corrected. "Now, Riddle me this Nigma How many questions can you ask underwater?"

…

Ariel was devastated not only was it her happiest moments to see him but he was being held captive.

"Alright Ariel quit whining and tell us what is really going on." Adella was on a rampage and Ariel wasn't sure she could talk her way out of this one.

"I I might have gone to the surface…"

Just as the words left her lips each one of her sisters gasped and was appalled. Not to mention someone had over heard it all. "What did you say?!" grimly and slightly holding back his growl their father enters the chamber where all the girls were. His intentions were to check on Ariel but hearing such deceit was more than he could stand.

"Daddy I-"

"THAT IS FORBIDDON! YOU KNOW THIS!" He yelled. Each of Ariel's sisters swam in a different direction to hide. Not even Attina has ever seen him so angry since mom died, she thought. "WHY?!" he barked.

Ariel was beyond terrified and tears. "Daddy I-"

"Ariel?" Attina called. "Is he why you have been visiting top?"

Ariel only looked at her sister in alarm but that only told it all. There was no use lying now. "Yes…" the sisters gasped once more. And Triton only grew more angry.

"Who is he?" he groused gripping to his now lit trident.

"I don't know…" Ariel mumbled.

"Ariel just tell him no harm should come to someone you love right father?"

"Attina…" He warned.

"Father look at her, If you hurt him there will no longer be any faith in your sanity." Queen Attina knew her fathers past and all that happened with her mother. Her mother had told her before she died but was sworn to secrecy. Without using this information against him she only what was wise to say. "Your daughters have grown scared of you do you want to lose them all. No one should be afraid to love."

"Attina enough." Ariel spoke. "It's true what I say I don't know who he is only that he passes my heart every night. I am drawn to him like my dark hair to the moon. I know that loving him is wrong father. But I- I can't" her cries overwhelmed her into to harsh sobs. She rushed to Tritons chest and wept more. "I- I f- fear he is g- gone." She managed to say between hiccups.

"Ariel…" he sighed. "I have behaved badly." He sat beside his youngest daughter remembering the moments he dreaded such arrangements of conversation. Attina and the others sat at his side and were shocked at how well this had turned out since he'd first entered their chamber. He set their father's tail and mourned for their dear sister sad heart. "I must tell you all something." It was then he had gotten all the girls attention. "Your mother and I were not always happy in fact we were very much in love…" they all smiled. "But with someone else." He admitted slowly.

"You did not love mom?" Adella asked.

"Oh but I did I loved your mother very much. She healed me from a broken heart. And in return I had hoped to give her all she had ever hope for in a marriage, as her husband and a father to my girls. I was the best I could be but I never forgot my love. And it's certain now that she hasn't forgotten me either. My father wronged her and her family. And thou he thought he was doing what's best. He passed judgment quite too quickly." He sighed.

"Did you ever go back to her, father?" Aquata asked.

"Why not now?" asked Adrinna.

"It's so sad." Whined Arista.

"Girls it's not so simple." He sighed again. He looked at each and every on of them and shook his head.

"Who is she, dad?"

"Her name is…" he said. It was almost too painful. He knew exactly how this was going to end. "Her name is Ursula…"

"The sea witch?!" They all bellowed.


	11. Chapter 11

Croc and Joker had escaped but the only way back to Gotham thru the water. Croc being granted his eternal breathing under water would survive the swim. However Joker was surely doomed to fail.

"So what do ya say? How 'bout a Crocy back ride?!" Joker smiled.

Croc was not amused but he knew he needed the joker for his plan to work. Not only will he become human but he would also gain all the jewels from the Kings for taking out Ursula. Joker will serve as a great distraction while he bites the neck of the wench from behind. It was true that Croc was afraid of her power. But surely the Joker's sly nature would pull her attention.

They stood at the beach of Arkham. "Get on. You tell one joke I'm clawing that smile across your neck."

Joker paid no heed to Croc's treats he leaped happily on top of Croc with a huge grin. "Say Crocy Boy-"

"Save your breath Jokes. Your gonna need it!" Without another word being spoken, Croc made a inward growl before jumping into the water. For the first quarter mile at least, Croc would have to be submerged in water so they were not to be caught. Just as he got deep enough, like a second sense he felt they were being followed and it was nothing human.

Croc a slight tug at his ankles. He jumps into the action turning to claw whatever was there. Joker patted his back still holding his breath but was in complete shock of the horror he found next. It wasn't long before Croc and Joke got a static shock like 20 bolts of electricity going through their bodies. Joker lets got of his breath and falls faint underwater. Croc and Joker in same position was swept up but Severest, Ursula's pet. How long will Joker last thou?

Severest was right at the border of Ursula's layer when he wakes but's it's already too late. He and Joker were bounded together in Severest's tail. Lucky for joker he still had a few bubbles coming from his mouth.

Ursula was in no mood for games. She met the three of them at the doorway and poured a potion down Jokers throat. The joker smiled in his sleep. He was now breathing normally.

"How did you know?"

"I know human when I smell one." She sneered not even looking his way. She just calmly goes to sit back in her clam. "So dare I think you meant to overthrow me dear Croc or was it the Jokes."

"What are you talking about bi-"

"WHERE IS MY DIAMOND?!" she screamed Croc jumped surprising even himself. Joker awoke immediately.

"You know Crocy Boy diamonds are a gals best friend." Joker said with a smile. Ursula rolled his eyes and disagreed with his clown friend pearls were more her forte. "Is it me or are we in a fish tank?" Joker frowned momentarily then burst into hysterical laughter. "Crocy Boy my latest trick bubbles laughing AHA HA HA!

"Quiet shmuck!" Ursula commanded. Joker mocked her and Croc rolled his eyes. "Clever finding someone more annoying than yourself. However my sewer dweller friend you have also made the dumbest mistake trying to run away with my diamond."

"I wasn't running away I was looked up. Kinda like the cage you have here just less…wet." He growled. Severest sent another bolt thru the both of them and they both bit back the urge to roar in pain.

"Look here octo- sour puss as much as I love shock therapy and knife massages. This is barely a way to greet a guest." Joker said hunching his shoulders.

Fortunately for Joker, Ursula found his strength amusing. She could a laugh for a change. Joker had not yet seen Ursula but he liked her style. She emerged from the darkness on her clam and met him face on.

"Severest darling release him." Her hair was short and gray, still she looked young and in Joker's eyes beautiful. Her skin was a pale purple that went into the black of her eight tentacles.

"My My Deary…" Joker said in a serious tone deep and lustful. " I am just CRAZY for you. Wanna be my personal ball and chain? We can blow this joint together." Joker suggested holding out his arms to her.

"You fool." She snickered swimming toward him slowly. As she met him face to face, she caressed her body to tease him and swam around him. "You nothing but a taste." She sneered leaving joker to sulk in defeat. She swam over to the Croc who was awaiting her still tied up with Severest. "Now you Darling." Croc only looked at her in disgust baring his teeth. "Down my pet. I do believe we had a deal."

"How do I know you won't kill me right after I am human. I rather sink my Got Damn teeth in you right here and now. While I have the chance."

Ursula again ignored the gator's threats he was of no significance and she knew she had everything in her reach to control him. Joker still sulked on the shell of her bed. While Ursula swam to the cauldron whispered the simplest word, " Mine." All of a sudden the cauldron shakes and a smoke screens the water around them until it surround both Croc and Joker.

The Croc is tamed like a beast with soft music and Joker is well, Joker. The Joker swam to Ursula and caressed up her arm. Ursula was took no heed to his persistent nature or his caresses still he pressed on. "They told me there were other fishes in the sea, they never mentioned you." He flirted.

"Ugh!" she groined shoving him away. He frowned again and began sulking again.

Ursula looked at Croc who had been released from Severest's hold and was now waiting patiently for her command. As she approached he kneeled on the floor bed of her keep. She entertained his notion by holding out her hand in which he took lightly and kissed. Joker gasped and did the same. Taking the liberty to kiss all along the length of her arm.

Maybe he didn't need the potion she thought. Ursula gave them both specific orders. Before they went on got directions from the Croc to go get the diamond. This was to be Severest's job. And he took great pleasure in doing so and finishing it without and set backs. Who would go near a ten-foot long eel.

…

Batman and the Riddler were in the middle of the ocean.

"Bats lets think this through. I can't sw-" was all he could manage to say before being toss out into the water. He finally reached the top and floated while hacking away. "Dark Knight they say more "DARK" less "KNIGHT" Aye Bats?"

Batman said nothing he got the canister of gills from the bat boat and jumped in the water as well. The meeting was soon to start and the last thing he need was not to show up. He opened the canister one drenched in water and applied three to both the Riddler and himself. Once applied the Nigma cried in pain and Batman push the both of them from the surface. The pain subsided quickly and they were on their way.

This will be the first time she would see this side of him. He was not the man with wings. He was not Bruce today he was Batman and there was nothing romantic about that.


	12. Chapter 12

Triton and his daughters were interrupted by the horns sounding at the entrance of he castle. The King had invited the friends of King Author, whom are the Justice League. They had begun to arrive and King Author had agreed to meet them at the door.

Triton looked back at his daughters and saw the worry on their faces. Ariel still hugged his waist her eyes were more worried and a bit frighten. "My girls… You must understand I did what I did for the good of this family and as for my life with you I have no regrets." They look upon him with smiling faces now and understood his sacrifice.

"But your heart first met Ursula father." Attina cried. As wise as she is she would surely surpass her father's knowledge on love and to be loved. "I am only scared I would loose you all like I have lost all the loves in my life." Ariel looked at him with the eyes of Athena his dear departed wife, a twin that would forever warm his soul. "But I know now and I think your mother, may she rest with Poseidon, would want you to do the same. As Attina did beyond my better judgment, follow your heart my dears. I am not always right. I am King but I am merman first."

They were all in tears and took heed to their father's pearls of wisdom.

"Father, I think my heart is torn."

"What do you mean Ariel?"

"Well I-"

"Your Majesty, a thousand pardons for my intrusion." Sebastian bowed at the chamber door.

"What is it Sebastian." Triton answered after clearing the tears from his throat.

"The meeting has begun. We don't have much time sir. Ursula almost has all the Tritons another was stolen during your departure."

"WHAT?!"

"By a tow legged gator and a man of color also a two legger."

The frustrated King sighed. How was it even possible that the tridents were taken so quickly? Even without his knowledge. He knew Ursula was behind this and at this point it was almost impossible to reason with her or the Kings.

This was his entire fault. And he knew what had to be done.

Without a word he rose and left the room. Attina hugged her sisters and they all prayed for their father's safe return.

…

"If it's a war she wants she'll get it!" Eris declared. And even got other Kings to join in their wrath."

"King Triton will know what to do." King Wurren defended. "We need not go over the trenches and over throw laws.

"Poseidon should have killed her when he had the chance!" Eris roared again.

"She has become like the ripples of the surface. Her power is like her rage. Without proper love and nurturing she will not be tamed." Whatta was calm as if he knew something they did not. Eris was more than ready to get it out of him. When Triton and the Justice league joins them in the throne room. Each member wore a protective air bubble around their head so they may breath normally under water. Thanks to Green Lateran Hal Jordan, this was possible. To Triton left stood Superman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman. To his right were Martian Man hunter, Green Lateran and Black Canary. One was missing and surely he was almost there. Thou this was the majority was Batman's information was needed to know where they stood.

"The walls has been breeched even the walls of this castle has been triggered." The Kings gossiped amongst themselves as the Justice League disburses them selves around the chairs of the Kings and Queen. Aquaman took his seat on his thrown and Aqualad stood proudly at his side. " Everyone must assemble your armies but not into battle. Place them all of them around your families and I shall do the same for my own. This is a battle we can not fight."

"And why not?" cried Eris.

"YA!" they all joined.

"Do not be stubborn. You will die if you fight this. Ursula was not raised on the politics and comfort of Poseidon and what's worst she lost everything in his name. I-" he started to tell everything but knew this will only cause more chaos between each. "Ursula grew and lived in her rage that's many years of anger that can not be touched nor stopped and she has your Tridents." He said angrily.

Flounder enter with Sebastian. "Sir," flounder interrupted. "The guards are set and the chariots are awaiting."

"CHARIOTS?" Welsh said in confusion.

"Yes you all must return safely to your Kingdoms. Not one of you must be in any danger. And here I can not protect you all."

They all stood and King Kappa approached the siren of the wind Trident. "My friend. You can not do this alone."

"I will not be alone Kappa," He smiled touching a hand to his shoulder. "My father owes me one." He sighed.

In the middle of the room was a opening to the surface waters. Triton raised his trident to the sky closing his eyes before Poseidon and Zeus. Saying only this, "I am Triton. I yield the life of the ocean…" Once said the trident Triton was holding lit a golden light. Others Kings and Queen did the same raising their hands and closing their eyes. Meanwhile the Justice League watched in amazement. "I summon the power of all tridents. I summon Poseidon God of Water!"

As he wished it was done. Power seeped from the trident holders into the trident King Triton. He held on with all he could just the light stopped. From the glowing surface waters Poseidon slowly made entrance into the throne room, until he stood like a hologram in the center of all to see. The Kings and Queen all bowed in respect. Needless to say the Justice League followed suit not to anger the God.

"That is amazing…" Wonder Woman said.

"Handsome," said Canary

"Eh I seen better," said both Green Lateran and Superman.

"Shhh." Spat Aquaman.

Just before Poseidon spoke he surveyed all before him. Triton went to his side and kneeled again.

"Raise my child. You have done well and I have wronged you." Poseidon spoke a voice deep and baritone. He placed a hand on the shoulder of Triton and saw his hair was as silver as his own. "You have grown wise. And I am sorry that I am the cause of your broken heart." It was then Triton met his father's eyes. "Go to her and heal her like you have been healed. Athena will rest peacefully knowing this. She sends her love." He smiled and the room was in silence. "There is one soldier of dark that will bring light to your worries my son. You must not follow in my steps. You are a great king Triton. But you are a father first."

Just then Batman opens the doors to the throne room and with him is the messenger they had all awaited. Bruce notices all eyes were on him and was fairly confused. Especially baffled by the huge blue glowing man in the middle of the room. "Uh. Sorry I'm late. Had to bring a date." He said.

Martian looked over to him and shared a thought. "This is the God of all the ocean Batman. Show some respect and kneel."

"It's not like it was on a invitation," Bruce thought.

Canary linked in as well. "Just kneel you idiot!"

"Okay. Okay." He said before kneeling and out loudly saying. "My humble pardons your majesty and your graces. I have news that can help in your pursuit of Ursula."

The kings and queen gossiped once again amongst themselves. Poseidon silences them all with a raise of his hand. "Go forth with your command my son and the Gods will follow you." Moments later Poseidon left the building but not before granted underwater breathing to each one of the team. All the kings and queen Eris were left with peace and understanding. Meanwhile the entire Justice League was linked in to Martian's mind commute, as each got ready to escort the royals to their palace.

Wonder Woman took Queen Eris.

King Kappa and Black Canary went to China.

Welsh and Superman were on their way.

King Whatta and Martian were on their way to Africa.

Green Lateran took King Wurren to his Trenches.

However Aquaman, Aqualad, Batman and the Riddler stayed put. Author's family was here. He kingdom was already protected. Attina was his main concern. And for Bruce he dreaded his meeting with the princesses. One in particular Ariel.

"Hey what if the Poseidon was talking about Batman?" said Green Lateran on the mind link.

"Could be…" Wonder Woman said.

"I think so," said Canary.

"Eh I would have chose better," said both Superman and Green Lateran.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Bruce.

"Would you guys please shut up?" Spat Aquaman.

"I'm closing this link."

"No, it's okay. I was just asking."

…

From across the room King Triton mentally prepared for what he had to face. A life long of apologies.

He turned slowly only to be met by the sight of Batman talking to Aquaman and holding in custody the guy with all the answers. He swam upon them only focused on Batman. "King Author, find out what you can from the prisoner. You my friend," he said referring to Batman. "We have to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce and Triton were left together in the throne room. The others went on about their business. Triton motioned that Batman take a seat in a near by chair. He did so, Triton however remained standing as he paced the floors. Talking to the father was expected... someday, Bruce thought. But today barely seemed a time to talk turkey with the father of the girl he was in love with. Ariel was in danger as well as the rest of her sisters. "You have been mention in my future, by my father Poseidon." Bruce only look at him in confusion but his mask reluctantly shielded his astonished expression. "One of the many gifts he bestows upon this family when it really counts. Foresight into the unknown." "Is that bad?" Bruce asked. "Only if you mean my little mermaid harm." He said walking toward him. Batman was not afraid but Bruce on other hand was more than willing to run for the hills messing with the super natural was not out of his job description. But tempting the demi Gods was another thing. He had friends in high places. Triton stop only inches away from Batman and simply looked upon him. Bruce had never been so uncomfortable in his life as Batman. "I know it is impolite to remove a mask from a hero Dark Knight. If I ask not as a King to a hero in disrespect but as a father to an unknown man, what is my charge?" "I understand." He had never removed his mask upon request. But to Triton there was a genuine familiar feeling that reminded him of Alfred. Bruce stood and rose his hands to reach the seam of his mask. Suddenly the doors of the throne room opens and Ariel and all her sister walks in. Bruce ceased himself he couldn't show his face not now. She'll be disappointed, he thought as he hung his head for only a minute and bit back his urges before rising again. "Father," Triton turned his attention to his daughter who spoke it was Ariel and she seemed hysterical. "Yes dear what is it? What's happened?" Ariel began to speak and was curious to the dark figure that floated at the shoulder of her dad. She leaned slightly to her left until she saw her knight. The man with wings symbol rested on the chest of the dark stranger. "Father who is that...?" She didn't give him time to speak she was already on her was to Batman. She felt an invisible pull to him like a link that led her here. It tugged her heartstrings. Bruce had never been more scared. His breathing got as erratic as his own heartbeat. He was likely to have a heart attack at any moment now. She was so close, he wanted to reach out and grab her. Pull her in and breath in everything she was. Her sway was slow and almost hesitant but Bruce was patient. And was willing to wait forever in her presence. He gulps back his words and only sighed. Finally she speaks in stutters. "You do not have wings." "No." Bruce said simply maintaining his composure. "I feel like I know you." The room was silent as if no one was there. Ultimately Ariel and Bruce thought they were the only ones on the planet that existed. Nonetheless, her sisters watched from the door and Triton had swum from her path. He recognized the look well. She gained the powers of her mother at birth and feared this day would come. Anything he had to say about Batman and his daughter was pointless. She had chosen him as well. She was breath away when she noticed his gills. She reached up and Batman grabbed her hands. "No." he said again. "I thought you were dead." She said choking back tears but her eyes be traded her. "Please?" she asked. "Please understand how long I hoped to find you. I never stopped looking. I-" Bruce lets go of her hands. Did she know? He asked himself. She had to know. He never stopped trying to protect her. He never stopped trying to get back to her. For the love of Poseidon and God let this be it. She pulled back the mask and was in armored. She had found him. He was not a Prince nor did he possess wings. He was gallant and only possesses and nurtured her heart. She smiled, her eyes glowed a bright blue and that was all the confirmation he needed. He let himself breath and pulled her close for a kiss. Though the middle of a war was not the time to find and reacquaint love. Nothing else in the world mattered. Her sisters cheered and whooped in the background, not that they could hear her. He molded her into himself and kissed her like a need that had finally been met and she felt the same. They were finally together after at last. "Batman we have a problem." Wonder Woman had beamed in on the mind link. Aquaman and Aqualad heard it too. Batman ceased kissing Ariel and she was fairly confused. "Ursula's out! She reached the surface and it's worst she released everyone from Arkham Asylum. Everyone we ever fought is running the streets it's a war Batman and Joker is leading all of them. The Kings are locked in their castles all of the Justice League are running the streets." Bruce face was in alarm. And Ariel felt even without knowing that something or someone was in danger. But Bruce was so stunned that he didn't know how to approach the situation. He had just finally found and had her and now this. Whenever he was happy things seemed to crumble but not this time. Motivated and determined Bruce grabbed Ariel and placed her into the arms of her sisters. "You all need to get to somewhere safe. Now!" "But Bruce-" He stopped in his tracks and was ecstatic that she had said something he thought he would never hear. "What did you say?" "I want to come with you!" she said nervous. "You called my name. Say it again." He said cuddling her close, his lips caressing hers. "Bruce, please. I can't leave you alone." Her eyes were violet now he noticed he had never seen her this way. So many ways to love her he thought. He settled his lips on hers and kissed her gently. "I can't let you do that. I love you princess. I can't bare it if something happened to you." Just then a loud crash on the east wing of the castle made them all jump into action. Ariel snatches his face and centers his eyes to hers. "Bruce I can't lose you. You promise me your return." "Princes-" "Promise me." "Ariel you and your sisters get out of her!" Triton roared as the throne door burst open and a flood of scoundrels burst in. Leading this group was Black Manta, Aqua beast, and Dagon who were rivals of Aquaman. And Death Adder an old friend turned enemy of Triton. Ariel held on to Bruce as he went toward the door nearly dragging her across the room. It was time for her to go no questions about it. Aqualad leaped into battle. Aquaman took Attina and kissed her for luck before jumping into the fight as well. Batman grabbed all the sisters and motioned for Flounder. It was a single to bring in backup. Dolphins wore spike helmets and golden amour. Whales charged in to action the battle had begun it was a World War for scorned love. ... King Triton wandered off. The battle between the herons and the ocean was a problem he couldn't focus on right now. His daughters were in good hands. But now it was time to face a reality he had long tried to push away. He knew where she would be and was there waiting for her as he once did so many years ago. This was a fight that could no longer be avoided. "Triton?" Ursula asked surprised. "So you came..." "I wouldn't miss it." He said honestly. He had waited for this day forever. Seeing her again had lifted a weight in its own. "I didn't kill her." Ursula said. That caught him off guard. "I did not kill Athena," she repeated. "She loved someone up top, a prince. He knew what and who she was and still loved her. Then she married you. She came and visited me and told me her story. I merely gave her what she wanted. I the day after her last child was born I placed a spell to send her heart to sleep. After her funeral I awakened her and took away her tail all her memories of ever meeting you. I gave her what she wanted, she and the prince married. The smile she wore on her day was the smile I wore. I knew I could finally wear the smile and the ring you made me." She said twirling the stone around her fingers. I wanted to tell you and YOU BURNED ME! YOU CURSED ME WORSE THAN YOUR FATHER." Triton was speechless. He didn't know. After all that happened he had no idea that it was his entire fault. "I HELPED HER FOR YOU! I COULD HAVE KILLED HER. I COULD HAVE SNAPPED HER PRETTY LITTLE NECK!" She said cringing with every word. "Ursula-" "SHUTUP!" and he did. " Nothing you can say now can help you. I will not show the same courtesy as Athena. You deserve to ROT WITH HADES!" "PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!-" Triton begged as her size grew and power her felt at a quantity to destroy all underwater life. "AHHHHHH!"


	14. Chapter 14

Batman and the girls were high tailing it to the nearest shelter and Bruce had no regrets to his decision to leave his friends to the task. However bad the situation might be he still would trust his team with his life.

Ariel on the other hand feared for her father and knew she had to go help him. But escaping the clutches of Bruce was impossible next she just didn't want to do it. She loved him and on the occasions alone craved him and being without felt like going to war with fate itself. But her father needed her like he once needed her mother.

Ariel was left with her mother's power for a reason. She was a major key player in all of this. Thou she was the youngest she looked back at her sister and saw not the strength she was mustering up but scared. They were all worry; they hadn't anything special to hide behind. Ariel felt almost a responsibility to protect them all and father too.

She had made up her mind even against Bruce better judgment; she had to go to her father. With all her might she snatched back her hand from Bruce's grasp. He looked back stunned. She gave him a look that said it all. She was going back. Before he or anyone else had a chance to react properly. She had already turned and swam away. Nothing but bubbles and troubled waters was left to show that her presence was once there.

"Ariel!" Bruce called after her but he was too late.

"What is she thinking?" Adrinna cried. "She could be killed!"

"Ariel knows more than any of us what she's doing. And mother's powers are still developing in her. She can not be stopped."

"Understood Attina but grand papa Zeus or Poseidon is not going to help us with this one. He said so himself."

"Dad said he would do this alone…" Aquata sniffed in between sobs. "I don't want to lose her too."

Bruce knew what he wanted to do but he also knew what had to be done. He didn't want to lose her either. He was going to turn and finish his job when Adella one of Ariel's tough love sisters put a hand on his shoulder.

"I need you to get my sister back to me safe. Can you at least manage that?" she scolded. In any case he understood why. Adella was worried for Ariel and he couldn't agree more. "Why aren't you moving? Don't you love her?"

"But your sisters…"

"We went to this location more than once. Only we know the path. No one will follow or get us. Now get out of here!" Adella said.

Attina swan to her side and nodded him off. "We'll be ok Bruce. Father and Ariel need you most."

"Thank you" he whispered and without a second thought to their safety he was on his way. The sisters swam together slowly on their path. All were worried and sadden with the day's events and surprises.

"I think she is doomed to love him forever." Arista mused holding clasped hands to her cheek.

"Oi I think she will also be doomed to suffer heartbreak with this man." Attina sighed. "This man is good for her and truly loves her and she has chosen him wisely based on her own heart. She has bonded but-"

"But what Attina?" Adrinna wondered that sounded so perfect.

"But he is a man. Not only so but a man for the land above. How will they ever be happy apart?"

"Oh poor Ariel," Adrinna and Adella cry.

"Where will they live?" Arista asks.

"I'm sure father will think of something. He too has suffered great finding a place to love." Alana said.

"Even still dad cannot have his heart and his home."

"Hopefully this changes everything."

…

"Batman we have a problem everyone is in a bind we can't fight them all off." Black Canary said.

"According to my data," Cyborg intercepted. "It seems as if each of our strongest and most annoying rivals have an extra gene place inside them that doubles their anger and attacks. This isn't gonna be so easy blowing them off again. I'm almost at my limit."

"I hate to admit it but he's right Lex is more than capable of shoving a kryptonian sword in my back at any time with this new suit he has. It's probably laced with every that could kill me.

"Somehow we have to even the playing field. I don't even know how my guy even got to this planet." Green Lateran said.

"I'm having a blast, I love a man who think he could best me. Soon enough he too will know truth." Wonder Woman said excited continuing her battle.

"Batman its Flash Joker and Penguin are at your house they have Alfred. I don't think they seen me. But I was there. Granted it was only for a second but still he is there and they are there. Something smelled fishy about the whole thing."

"Really dude?" Cyborg beamed in. "What gave it away the penguin or the fish tails?!"

"Not the time guys," Batman finally said. "Flash thanks I'm on it. Everybody else I have a solution but I have to make a stop somewhere first. Martian you think you can move Alfred to a safe place until I get there?"

"It shall be done."

"Thanks Wonder Woman. I need a favor could you meet in the pearl garden beyond the boundaries of the Kingdom?"

"On it!" She shouted tossing her arch nemesis in to a brick wall and escaping.

"Batman-"

"I know Superman I know I can't risk not helping her and I need you all to do your best until they are out of danger."

"No Bruce look up I think Ursula is making an appearance to the world." Everyone stopped and stared as they finally saw Ursula grew to enormous heights and tower over the city of Gotham. She was big and large as she laughed it echoed thru the streets like a roar of hell. Ursula was in one hand took with her the King of the sea and in the other held the seven Tridents. The skies grew dark and with each swipe of her tentacles sending hurricanes and tidal waves toward the beach. Waves crashed and the herons dodged them while still achieving in defeating their enemies. Today all of our herons had a mutual enemy and she sat upon Arkham Asylum like a throne.

Ariel still on her way dodge as much ruble and fish as she could but was not quick enough her tail was caught between a fallen boulder and she was sure she was soon to be submerged alive. She pushed and nudges the rock as much as she could but it was no use. She had to find some way to get out or her father and the rest f the world would parish. She cried as she watched as all the fish passed her trying to save their families and their own tails. She felt as thou she had the weight of the world on her tail and she failed. Suddenly a flounder fish with her three babies were coming by and spotted Ariel in agony.

"Princess?" the flounder asked. "Ariel!"

"Flora! Get help please! Get Flounder, Sebastian, anybody! My Tail is stuck!" Ariel cried.

Flora told the boys to comfort Ariel and they did. Swimming right beside the Princess, the three flounders nuzzled Ariel's cheeks and it took her to the happy place of when she and Flounder were young. She knew both Sebastian and Flounder were both leading armies against Ursula's minions. Surely Flora would find some one she thought. Ariel only hoped it were soon.

Severest search the grounds of the ocean and guarded Ursula like the loyal servant he was. He had increased in length, his appetite and use of his nerve and senses had gotten even stronger. He fed off of sharks that dared cross him.

As he circled the grounds again and this time he smelled he smelled that of royal blood.


	15. Chapter 15

The growth of Ursulas rage stretched to the eyes of Gothem city. As a result Commissioner Gordon was on the li

ne with the National Gaurd and all he could find to evacuate the city and the two sister cities on either side. Traffic was slow but flowing and soon his city would be empty. Meanwhile at the top of the station Gordon sat at the lit bat signal for what seemed like hours watching the fight between the team and their enemies. Batman was a no show. But he was sure he had already gotten to work...

His thoughts turned to his head strong daughter ... Whom he had hope was on her way to Metropolis by now. Knowing her she was doing the exact oppisite of course she wouldn't see reason. Just like me he thought.

#Screechh##'

Went his walkie talkie

"Commissioner..." Sounded Hao his watchman. He was like a fly on the wall when he needed information. "Come in Gordon, do you copy? ###"

"I copy Hao. Good news I hope. ###" He looked at the horizon of Gothem and watch the sun disappear behind the head of an over grown octawoman. He grasp and the line stayed silent as he was. Hope

fully not at breathless as he felt.

Finally regaining consciousness he raised the mic to his mouth.

"### Hao what the hell is that? What the hell is going on over there?!"

Before there was an answer she screech so loud to wake the dead. Hot liquid seeped slowly from his ears. He touched it before it dripped from his chin and looked at the crimson blood shaking. Wildly his heart rung in his ears before he fell faint.

...

It was too late for Triton to explain to his beloved and still from shock he stood and watched as she reign terror for his mistakes.

"So is this how you handle your women?" A voice bellowed from the water around him. He knew it was his father but couldn't see him clearly.

"Show yourself father if you must mock me. Face me!" It was then he took a real look inside and thought of Ursulas words. No... He thought. "This is your doing. You have damned us all!" He sashayed left and right and saw nothing but the passing bubbles from his movements.

"Now my son, is that any way to greet your father."

"This would have never happened had I followed my heart and the Queen wouldnt have been presumed dead." There was so much raged that the King himself could not handle. The love he had lost, her heart has blackened his name and face forever. There were no words or actions to penetrate such agony not even his own heart to the very man who gave life to him.

"Your queen sat beside a human. Now you so gracioualy lead your eldest daughter to down the same path. Have you learned nothing. She died by that same human years ago instead of you. Your not even hurt by the way she was takened from you. By your beloved Ursula. You yourself make a mockery of my name and your place as King. Your wife was a gift from the heavens wether you both liked it or not. Ursula was a daughter of a witch. Her her heart was already set to hurt this kingdom." Thou as upset at his firstborn words were Posiden was calm. He was a God and a father and sometimes they didnt walk hand in hand.

"She was not a witch you made her this way and you made me this way. How do I teach my daughters to love if I pick it for them?"

"I protected you Triton, Zues and I-"

"Ruined the life of two of your most beloved children and caused the chaos that sits on the border of your cities. You risk the lively hood of your people to keep royalty in the family and now there is nothing you can do but watch."

Posiden have had enough, with a swish of his hand the waters of their falling city was turning the shores to giant waves that swam around Ursulas tenticles. Like a cage the waters buolt a wall even she could not penetrate. "If you think she has a heart find. If you love her show me. I can not change the past my son but I will not stand and watch as my land and my son lose faith in my love."

There were no words only moments of silence that told it all. It was true that Triton had lost faith in his father and even loved him less for his actions. However the past was not yet the past the order of his kingdom has to be restored by all means necessary.

With a swing of his trident he glowed gold and grew to incredible lenths he too was the size of Ursula. He was their but what could he do.

From below Posiden saw as it all happened eben the look of desmay on his son face He approach his son and only touched his tail. This was only the beginning of his sons true strength he has learned to love even that takes centuries to plant a seed.

Triton felt powerful beyond measure as he looked at Ursula he was weak.

"My dearest," he spoke. "My heart will never set away from you. Even taking away the mother of my children. Even on the black of your heart I am here. I await you. I thank you for the life you gave to her she now rest peacefully with her love let me rest my heart within you. Ursula." He held his trident to the heavens and prayed to Zues the clouds grew dark and swirled around them. Both Posiden and Zues owed them this chance. This gift that was once given to him by his wife of calm heart was now at the fork of trident and like a blessing zues rain a bolt from the heavens. The fight aound then ceased. Everyone watched and took cover as the both the gods of heaven earth and the sea took form around them. Ursula only screehed and pushed her way thru with no luck. She did nkt want to love him anymore. Scared she fought him and tried to flee but there was no escape.

:Authors Note:

Thank you for the encouragement it helped a great deal Love you guys More to come!


	16. Chapter 16

"Uhh...Batman whats going on here?" Flash exclainmed plumteting to a stop in front of the tsunamis. Within seconds he was running on water in the other direction. Hoping that others had his same luck.

"What is it now?" He said swimming in Ariels direction. Just the few seconds he was behind he had already lost her.

"Well... Uhh...The king is taking the battle into his own hands. So to speak."

"Where are the others? Has anyone seen Ariel?" So formal he thought.

"You lost a Princess!" They all yelled at him. Thou not helpful he knew he deserved it. He felt as thou he would not make it in time.

"Isn't that the one you like?" Asked Flash.

"What did you do?" Superman said.

"She swam off. She wanted to help her father. Thats not the point locate her please. I feel like she's in danger."

"How do you know?" Asked Flash.

"I just-" he started to tell off the loud mouth kid with too many questions but Man Hunter chimed in next.

"If I may Batman. You may want to hurry she stuck in a shallow cave she seems hurt bad." That really boiled his blood he swore under his breath.

"So uh you can feel these things Huh Batman this might be your first super power."

"Can it twinkle toes. One giant is enough but two can get reckless. See if you can pull some of the action to the shore lines and when you get a chance go see the commissioner."

Superman had been scanning the waters with his xray vision. And saw the princess surrounded by three little flounders. With a visiter at their fins. Before he was able to react Lex in his armor came in and blocked his path.

"Bat get to Ariel now that eel is fairly close to having sushi!"

"Is that racist?" Asked the Flash.

No it's not Flash but its unlawful for an sea animal to attack and of the mer people. Especially a royal.

I'm right on the eels tail.

Just then swimming along side Batman was a well decorated buffy flounder fish and an army of dolphines with horn spiked helmets. Thou fairly confused he realised this was the king's army. Flounder saw him as well and said.

"Ariel's in trouble she's stuck and babies are with her."

"Can I hitch a ride. I need to get to her. Flounder nods at one of the dolphins near by and like a loyal soldier he scoop up the dark knight and were on their way.

...

The pain was much more than she could bare and Flonders childrenthou brave were terrified of what was ahead. The eel circled them quietly and slowly that the waters weren't even troubled at the tail.

She look at the faces of the flouner fish then looked to the top of the cave and where there was but a small hole. Just big enough for them to escape. They had been pleading the whole time in silent wimpers. Okay I have a plan she thought. She embraced them taking all three of them in one arm. She shimmied to the shadowed lines of the cave walls where the flounders were able to hide. It was then she shoqed them the hole. The oldest of three got the idea and whispered "Take fin, just like daddy taught us."

If it was one thing Flounder new from his adventures with Ariel was how to elude a sticky situation. Along the dark the fishes swam upwards and out with no trouble the eel didnt notice of maybe he didnt care. His eyes were on her and nothing else and vice versa.

In the shadow of the cave where Ariel lay dorment tail inder a rock, Severest watched as from within the darkness as a small light pierce thru. Her eyes were aglow in ocean clear blue and hair that burned a firey red. The reat of her bellowed in light that sashayed along the waves she created.

Thou he was twenty times bigger than she never had he seen a merperson with such a gift. Unfrightened he moved on.

A grumble stop him and suddenly her restraint holding her was crumbling before his eyes. Its unreal.

Ariel had indeed had the powers of her mother's but having not been in such a situation. She alone posessed the powers of the Godw of thunder and the sea. Not even her father could match her strength.

Severest was wise to retreat and find food else where however not smart enough to stay away from precious friends. As he exited the cave heis firat thought was to go after the three flounders that escaped. Knowing this Ariel followed after him. Her now determined expression never leaving him. Without know exactly how Ariel eyes flash a glow of blue shooting a bolt of lightening from them. Having missed him he deemed himself lucky and hassened his pace but it was impossible to miss him. He was then set before the mercy of the royal army not to mentioned Batman. He tried to swim away but he was cornered between them.

Batman looked beyond him to the mermaid thaat rose above him eyes glowing of blue ice and hair crimson and fair. She looked down upon him and was so focused that anyone else was out of her vision.

Another flash from her eyes and the lightening struck again. Missing again she was inches away from hitting the army but caught a rock instead. This power had taken her body to new lengths and it no longer felt like her own.

"Ariel!" Flounder called to her.

She blinked in confusion from the familiar voice. Her woozy deminer gave him the moment he needed to tail whip her into the nearest coraled wall and escaped. The army follows him and Batman and flounder rushes to Ariel's aide. The three flounders that were hiding behind the cave had now clung to. Their father's side. Batman was at a lost for words. How had she come of such power? How was he to help her now? She layed splayed on a pile of scattered coral and sea sponge seaweed wraped in her ebony hair. He lift her slightly to examine the damage. Sure could of used his scanner he thought. But Bruced didnt think he would have anything in his data to compare to this. She no longer glowed and was no long conscious. Her fin was bruised and bleeding and she seemed to have a knot in the back of her head. However bad she was alive.

The baby fishes wimpered at the sight of her. "Is she okay daddy?" Flounder nursed his children and nodded. He gave BAtman the same worried look. He nodded and confirmed his statement.

"She okay. She needs some rest. Is the castle protected?" Flounder nodded again. They should come with me you habe an army to lead.

"Flounder!?" Flora called swimming fast from the distance.

"Flora!" Flounder called to her happy to see her safe.

"Momma" they all cried. Rushing to her arms. They all embraced.

"Momma we didn't keep the princess safe momma." Cried the eldest.

"What are we gonna do?" Another cried.

"Oh no..." she whispered looking at Batman that clung to her tightly.

"Shes okay, just resting she saved us but the eel escaped. My army is after him but with his size and strength he likely escaped. I must go after him before he hurts anyone."

"But Sebastian-"

"Is my friend and wouldnt leave me to fight alone." She nodded in defeat slouching her fins. He sniggles ger face them turns his attention to Batman. "You have all I love around you."

Bruce said nothing but understood. His was going off alone and might not return. Batman lpoked down on Ariel and wondered if taking what he loved was a good idea anymore. Anyday could be a day he may never return.


End file.
